Scotti-Vinnedge Television
Background: Scotti-Vinnedge Television (formerly "Scotti Brothers-Syd Vinnedge Television") was a production company owned by the Scotti brothers: Anthony and Ben, who also owned All American Television, Scotti Bros. Records, and Scotti Bros. Pictures and Syd Vinnedge, former executive producer of the long-running CBS game show The Price is Right. Scotti Bros. Entertainment Industries merged with AATV in 1991 by forming All American Communications (now "FremantleMedia North America"). 1st Logo (1980-1987) Nicknames: "The Cougar", "The Mountain Lion" Logo: On a white background, we see a circle that has a profile of a cougar (a.k.a. a mountain lion) facing right and the sky in the circle background is yellow with clouds. Below the circle is this white text that says "Scotti Bros" above and "Syd Vinnedge" below it with the word "Television" in a smaller font below it all in black lettering. "rothers" in the word "Brothers" appears to be in superscript: Scotti Brothers Syd Vinnedge Television Variants: *A few months into the logo's life, the logo is on a blue background with the words in white with a black shadow effect. *On Potrait of a Legend and post-1982 episodes of America's Top 10, a copyright stamp is shown below the company name. *This logo would appear superimposed in the credits starting in 1981. *A purple line border would appear on the logo starting in 1982. More of this border would appear in 1984. *Some 1983 episodes of America's Top 10 would have the copyright stamp in either a blue or purple shadowing. *On the 1986-1987 short-lived game show Word Play, this logo would appear on a black background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or music from a specific record album. Availability: Near extinction. Seen on the 1980-1986 episodes of syndicated music video countdown show America's Top 10 and early episodes of the short-lived game show Word Play. This may have also been seen on the 1983 American Video Awards. 2nd Logo (1986-1991) Nicknames: "The Cougar II", "The Mountain Lion II" Logo: Superimposed on the credits, we see a blue-gradient circle, with a golden border. A cougar (the same one from the previous logo) faces right. The cougar's jaw moves up and down (like the cougar roaring). The cougar then stop roaring, and the text "SCOTTI VINNEDGE" in gold, below the cougar, and the words "Television" in cursive wipes in. The logo then shines. Variants: *On later episodes of Word Play, the logo is still and its on a white background. *Sometime starting in 1987 or 1988 on America's Top 10, a copyright stamp wipes in with the company name. FX/SFX: The cougar's jaw moves up, the text wiping in and sparkling. Music/Sounds: Just like before, the closing theme of the show or music from a specific record album. Music/Sounds Variant: Starting in 1990, the roar of a cougar is heard. Availability: Like the previous logo, it's near extinction. Seen on 1986-1991 episodes of the syndicated music video countdown show America's Top 10 and later episodes of the short-lived game show Word Play. This may have also been seen on the 1989 TV movie Jake Spanner, Private Eye. Category:Television Category:Defunct Category:1980 Category:1991